Journey Through Fantasy world
by Dark Ryuken
Summary: Strange things happens life, but what is strange than a thing without any definite shape coming after your life because you defied your fate?


**I should give warning first. If you anti-saskue the I suggest you not read this. There will be a lots of things about Sasuke down the line. And I apologize for grammatical mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any anime**.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nature is such a stange thing but familiar too. You can find a strange things, behavior but if you look close the things we call strange are familiar to us. In human body if a odd things occurs then our body tries to throw out or fix it. For example while eating if the piece of food diverts it's way and goes to the wind pipe instead of food pipe than we cough it out or drink water to bring it back to it's path. Similar nature also does this kind of things which might be strange to us. To create a balance and to decrease the increasing number of human various disaster occurs. But what strange thing maintain the balance if some people can't be killed by this disaster? People whose power are strong enough to defeat a God can't be killed by simple disaster. There is one thing that can surpass this demi-gods. This thing is called 'Odity' like a name suggests it is odd. If you can look closely without being dead then it might look a like a portal but noone really knows what it really is. Over 1000 years ago it came after a demi-god who had defeated a god. This odity was seen by two person and only some people knows about it.. Luckily the demi-god was able to survive it by going to the moon, a place where this odity can't reach since it was bound to earth. Now this odity have awaken again with two traget on it's hit list. As it did before it gives two warnings and on third stage it follows the target itself and wipe it out. First warning it gives his to give extreme pain to the target, making its target feel like their molecules are separating. Second it sends the shadows or creatures made of darkness to kill the target. And lastly if the the creatures cannot kill it's target then the 'Odity' makes it moves. Back matter of the targets, this it's targets are none other than two strongest shinobi in this world, they received the power which in nearly in the level of gods. They had also used this power to defeat a God.

Naruto Uzumaki: A hyper-active knuckle head Ninja. Whose Ninja way is to never go back on his words and never give up. He is targeted by the 'Odity' because despite having a power that rivals a god, he is trying to live an ordinary life suppressing his powers. A sun can never be of one person, it shines above all the people. And someone who defeated a God can't live a normal life.

Sasuke Uchiha: Next on the list of targets or the first one that 'Odity' wants to wipe out. The last Uchiha who was never supposed to be a hero is traveling around the world uphelding the peace from shadows. He was supposed to be the moon who provides shades to the darkness not tge shadows that supports the sun. He was never meant to walk the path of light. Between those two he is the one who wandered off his path more and it is the reason why he is on the first of the list.

 **-With Naruto Uzumaki-**

Our Favorite Knuckle head Ninja was at the kage submit on land of Iron. This submit was not like usual due to presence of the blonde. His days were also not normal. He had married recently which was good and somewhat normal, but it was different cause that had made days not normal. He was getting constant headaches. He had brushed it side because he thought it was the cause of reading book stupid kaka-sensei had asked him too. Seriously whats the point of reading books to become jonin. He wants to become Hokage not a jonin. But the matter became worse as he sometimes feel like his body would explode. He had said it was nothing when his wife Hinata had asked him. He can't let her know about it, not anyone. He doesn't want them to worry about him.

"Naruto, Rokudaime said you have important matter to discuss with us." Fifth Kazekage Garaa asked with serious tone. He had seen worried look on his friends face so that had make him feel slightly worried. If Naruto was worried about it then, this case was definitely not the good one.

Hearing Gaara's voice he was brought out of his thoughts. He was waiting for them to finish their report so that he can tell them about the strange things that had happened. "Yeah I have something to discuss with all of you and it serious matter."He said with face that was opposite with his usual cheerful face.

"What is it, Naruto? You didn't told me befor because you said you want to say to all of the kage at once."Said Kakashi looking at his student. Looking at Naruto's serious face have made him uneasy. He haven't saw that face in a while.

"I think black zetsu is alive." Said Naruto.

As soon as people in the room heard this shocked and worried looked crossed all of the occupants face. Black zetsu has been the cause of the most of the war. Even though black zetsu itself is weak it have ability to control someone by latching itself in their body. Since it is like a parasite they won't know if they killed it's real body or not.

"But didn't you said you sealed black zetsu with kaguya, Naruto-dono?" said Mifune leader of the samurai of land of Iron.

"I was sure we sealed Black zetsu with kaguya but after the two incidents that happened I am not sure about it."

"What incident, Naruto-kun?" Asked Mei Terumi.

" A week ago and 3 days ago I saw creature like black zetsu near the village. Luckily I was near so no one was harmed. It was stronger than Black zetsu, but as soon as I defeat those it disappeared."

"I don't think we should be worried about Black Zetsu. It is not strong enough to defeat us. I don't think you are weak to lose kyubi to Black Zetsu. You are the strongest shinobi in this world Naruto."Said Raikage A, little less worried about it.

"That's not the point here. We need to be careful about it." Said Naruto little annoyed by the comment made by Raikage.

Naruto was going to speak again but suddenly a dark shadows covered the whole room. From the shadow the creature of darkness came out from it. Each with different shape and sizes. As soon as the creatures came out all shinobi presents in the room was ready in the position.

"This are the creatures I was talking about." Said Naruto.

"Yeah it looks like black Zetsu."Said Kakashi. "Every be careful and try to catch at least one of the. We need to extract information."

Without hearing Hokage's words A started to hammer down this creatures one by one. Sighing Gaara uses his sand to catch one of the creatures. Surprisingly it melted in shadows and came out of the hold. As soon as it came out it splited into two and lunged towards Garaa but it was cut into pieces by wind and a wood hand from the puppet. "Are you okay, Garaa?" Asked Kankuro as he and Temari stood at Garaa's side. "Yeah, Thanks." Said Garaa as he straightened up a bit and looks around. Naruto had use rasengan to pulverize the creatures, chojiro was helping Mizukage. Mifune and samurai was cutting it down. Tsuchikage along with his son and granddaughter Akatsuchi and Kurosuchi was crushing those creatures. Shikamaru and Kakashi was also busy cutting them. Behind Kakashi he saw a creatures coming out of the shadows "Kakashi watch out." Shouted Garaa.

Hearing Garaa's sounds Kakashi looked at his back only to see to shadow creatures bringing down it's sword. He won't be able to move out in time. But still he tried to move his body. Time slowed down for a second, an eerie aura filled the ear. In split second the creature was pierced by chirping beam made up by pure lightning and second later many beam came out of its body destroying it. Kakashi followed the beam and saw whom he expected to see coming out of the strange portal with his right hand facing towards him and lightning sword caming out it. He knew it was his other student as soon as he heard the familiar sound of the technique he created. He takes a deep breath and sits down. "For once you are on time, Sasuke."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who always comes late. And Kakashi you are out of your shape." Said Sasuke as he brings his hand down as soon as he retrace his lightning chakra constructed sword.

As soon as he saw his best friend and long time rival Naruto's face was replaced with smile. Like he had already forgot what happened in past seconds. He was worried about Kakashi though but still he got to see his brother in all but blood after a long time. Putting his hand behind his back of his head he moves near Sasuke, grinning. "Nice timing Sasuke. I was worried about Kakashi-sensei. You came in nice timing for once dattebayo. You look fine as well."He said grinning from ear to ear.

"And I see you are trouble magnet as always." Said Sasuke looking at his best-friend while smirking.

"What was that, Teme? You looking for a fight? I will beat you on pulp right here, right now."said Naruto. Tch, he thought he would have nice reunion with his best friends but that Teme have to ruin it. Well it is what Sasuke is lile so it can't be helped.

"Dream on dobe."Said Sasuke smirking. He was glad Naruto haven't changed after he left the village again. He thought he would change since most of the responsibilities will fall on Naruto and he had started training to become Hokage but it seems like it was still the same old Naruto.

"So what are you doing here, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. He can see all the people looking at Sasuke with different looks. It seems like most of the people still feel uneasy with Sasuke. He can't blame them. Sasuke did fought against all others in same place 3 years ago. Looking at Sasuke it seems like he doesn't care about it. This still have same emo attitude.

"I came here for to discuss something with Naruto about dark creatures ." Said Sasuke looking at Kakashi.

"Are you sure you didn't came here to take Uzumaki under the influence of those Black zetsu to revive kaguya again, huh Uchiha?"Asked Rai kage. He may have forgiven the Uchiha a little due to Exploding – Human incident but still he can't shake the feeling that uchiha is involved somehow. And if it is indeed black zetsu it will have to go after Uchiha to bring kaguya back.

"I am not the one who send this the creature but I know why they are here. Naruto you have felt extreme headaches and sometimes you feel like your body is going to explode don't you?"Asked Sasuke looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, How did you know?"Asked Naruto surprised by Sasuke's question.

"How is this related to Naruto's headaches?"Asked Garaa looking at Sasuke. He was also curious about the portal Sasuke used to came here.

"I know because I have experienced the same. Everything is related to it. . Those creatures came after Naruto, but it is not related to zetsu. These creatures are made for sole purpose to kill Naruto and me?"said Sasuke looking at Naruto and Garaa.

"Why would anyone want to kill Naruto? They should know that they can't kill him. There isn't anyone strong enough to kill him. "Said onhoki looking at uchiha.

" Because both Naruto and I are walking down the road we were not supposed to walk. There might not be shinobi strong enough to kill him but the thing that is after can and will definitely kill both of us."

"What do you mean by we are walking down on the road we were not supposed to walk, Sasuke? And How do you know all of this?" asked Naruto worried about it.

"When I first felt like I was gonna blow up, I was extremely low on chakra so I passed out. Since we both received the chakra from Sage of six path we are connected to him, and we can meet him in life and death situations. Due to that I was able to meet him and he explained to me. 1000 years ago it had came after his brother but he was able to escape it by going to the moon. As for the reason, since we received a power to defeat god, you were never supposed to live a normal life and you bounded yourself to one person where you were not supposed to be with anyone."

"What about you? Why were you targeted and what is the thing that you are talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I was never supposed to hero even for some people and I was never supposed to walk down the path that I am walking now. I was supposed to always be your enemy. This thing is called 'Odity' and it kinda looks a like a portal but no one knows what it really is."

"Then are you saying we have to go to moon? For how long?"

"We can't. It will be too late and even if we go to moon we can come back to earth until we die."

"Then how are we supposed to get rid of this 'Odity'. If it is anything like the creatures it send then it will harm anyone on its way?" asked Mei. Everyone was looking at the Uchiha, trying to figure out how to deal with this. They don't want their hero to die after all.

" There is two way to make this go away. One is both of us should sacrifice ourselves to it."Said Sasuke looking at Mizukage.

"What about the second?"Asked Mifune.

"For second I need a little bit of all tailed beast chakra. I can force close it by overlapping it with portal created by my rinnegan? But I don't know whether it will come back or not but you will safe for a century."

"Are you sure this not the plot to take all Tailed-beast chakra for yourself and kill all of us?" asked Raikage.

"I didn't say I need every drop of Tailed-beast's Chakra, even if I had all Tailed-beast with me I lost against Naruto and no one was there to provide support to him. I can't win against him now with only one hand and every one of you to support him."

"Tch Alright then."

"Sasuke what is the price for it?"Asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto looking at his teacher.

"I don't think it is easy as that, if it was that easy then Rikdou-senin and his brother would have tried to close it instead of running away?" said Kakashi.

"But Rikdou-senin may not have know this method back then or he didn't have power to open the portal since every rinnegan user have their own special power." Said Naruto, not believing there is price to pay for it because he can't shake the feeling that the price for it is something that he does not like.

"I don't think price is of your concern. No one will be harmed and Rikdou-senin didn't knew about this back then. Me, him and his brother thought of this few days ago. I am not sure if it work or not." Said Sasuke not looking at any of them. " Naruto, you gather biju's chakra, Since it will be coming for me first I will seal it then. It will come tomorrow evening, meet me at Uchiha's grave." He turns his back on them and walks out of them.

"Wait, Sasuke" said Sasuke as he hurried after him.

"Well that was intense day. Are you okay Kakashi?" kurosutchi asked looking at white haired kage.

"Yeah I am, but I still think Sasuke is hiding something from us and it involves him." Said Kakashi as he gets up.

"My guess would be he is the price needed for sacrifice. He did said no one will be harmed but he didn't said anything about himself and he if he said he is the price for it then Naruto will definitely not agree with it. And he choose his family grave because he wants to die with them. Tch Troublesome." Said shikamaru sighing.

"Are you sure shikamaru? If that's the case then we should stop both of them." Said Kakashi worried about his students.

"It no use Hokage-sama, they both have disappeared." Said Cee since he was the only one who was good sensor in the room.

"Damn. Let's go back to konoha, Sasuke should be there." Said Kakashi as he hurried out the room as others followed him. They might not like the Uchiha but they can't let him die.

 **-A Day later in Uchiha Grave Evening-**

It was finally the day, the day when 'Odity' will lose one of it's prey again. At the Uchiha grave, you can see a lone figure standing, looking down at the grave. The last visit to this place and last hour to this world. He felt bad for not telling Naruto about it. He just hoped Kakashi and others will not spill it out. Well even if they spill it out he just need Naruto to come near hugs length. He can absorb from him and fast. He also hope that orochimaru and Taka will destroy all Uchiha's DNA as he had ordered them to. He does not want tragedy to fall on this world again.

He turned around when he saw his best friend along with shinobi at kage submit and konoha 11 walking towards him. Naruto has grin on his face, and sour and sad look on Shikamaru, Garaa, Mei, Kankuro, ohnoki, kurosuchi, Akasuchi, Temari and Kakashi's face. He didn't understand why other had sad look on his face. He can understand why was Kakashi feeling like that but he was little surprised to see same look on other's face who had known about him being sacrifice. Ignoring them he turned toward Naruto and asked him. "Did you brought what I asked you to?"

"Yeah. Fist bump with me I will transfer it to you."said Naruto. He was glad he didn't have to die. Alas he didn't knew anything about his best-friend so, he bring up his fist infront of him. Nodding Sasuke also brought his fist and bumped it with his. In a minute without help of rinnegan chakra was transferred.

After some minutes all the people can sense dark energy enveloping them. Noticing Sasuke looking up at sky everyone turned their head toward it. They saw strange things coming towards then. It kinda looked like scribbled portal,no definite shape. "Move back." Said Sasuke without looking at them. He took out four kunai with strange patterns then throws around him making a box then stands on the middle of it. "Don't come inside the box."

Deciding it was best to let Sasuke do his work all others moved back except Kakashi and shikamaru. "Kakashi-sensei, shikamaru come back." Said Naruto looking back at them. "Let Sasuke do his work."

Kakashi can't accept it. He might have closed his mouth yesterday but he can't let his student sacrifice himself. Deciding to ignore Sasuke's warnings he turned around taking out his leg from the box which Sasuke noticed. "Naruto you really don't think there is a price for this. There is and the price for it is Sasuke's death."He said looking at Naruto, which was mistake because he didn't noticed Sasuke making one hand signed nor the 'Odity' entering the box.

Perfect. Thought Sasuke. "Uchiha Crimson flame formation." As soon as he said those words a crimson flame rised from the special kunai making box made of fire covered on all side. Despite it was made by fire you can see everything that was happening inside and listen from inside.

"Wait, Sasuke. Don't do it."Shouted Naruto. At first he had not believed what Kakashi-sensei said but as soon as the crimson flame rised, he was sure what Kakashi-sensei said was true. Entering the Nine-tails mode he speed past Kakashi and punch on the flame trying to break the flame walls.

"SASUKE-KUN" shouted Sakura as she also followed Naruto.

Kakashi also followed his student. He made had Mistakes he should not have stepped out of the box. Shikamaru tried to use shadows to bind Sasuke but tge crimson flame was burning the chakra.

Without turning back Sasuke pumped all the chakra he have included biju's chakra in his left eye. As rinnegan flared a purple colored portal started to merge the odity slowly. Jumping into it he stands in mixed portal and looks back at them.

"Naruto, I payed you back the life I owe to you. Be the great Hokage and make sure no one had to go through what we had experienced. Don't get sad over my death, this the path I have chosen and let me walk on it. Don't stop me from meeting my family. If you get too hunged up on my death and ignore everyone then I will come back to hunt you." Said as he looks at his brother. "I will miss you brother." Genuinely smiling after the long time. His smile was imprinted in their memory as he skin around his ears slowly started to came out as he moves inside the portal. He can hear shouting of Naruto, Kakashi and sakura and others too.

As soon as the barrier goes down, Naruto runs towards where Sasuke last stood. He gets on his knees crying. After crying for a while he then glares at Kakashi. "why? Why didn't you said that before? Why didn't you stop?" He shouted in anger.

"Naruto we weren't able to do anything. We don't have enough to strength to fight against Sasuke. And we didn't met you until you came inside the compound. If we had tried to say anything then Sasuke would have put us on genjutsu and make us say different than what we wanted to say."Said Shikamaru trying to calm down Naruto. It doesn't look like it was working.

"That uchiha-brat took made you gather tailed beast chakra even though he didn't need it. He made you gather ot so he could distract you with that work and taking chakra from you mixed with chakra signature might fool the odity even if the plan to force close it didn't succeed. It was well developed plan Naruto we were not able to do anything." Said Ohnoki.

Not finding enough strength to argue Naruto kept quite. Even though they didn't liked uchiha they were sad about his death.

 **\--After some years--**

On the far western end of konoha, near the forest you would find a grave. A grave made for someone who sacrificed him for his best friend and brother.

 **Here lies the best friend, rival and Hero**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **(xxxx-xxxx)**

Every year on same or on special day one person will always visit this place and spend hours talking to it. This person is the Hero of the Fourth shinobi war. Today he is wearing white half cloak with 'Seventh' written on his back over his usual orange shirt with black stripes and black pants and a shinobi sandle. He was holding a bottle of a sake over his bandaged wine. This person was Naruto Uzumaki. Sitting in front of the grave, Naruto pours sake in two cups then puts one infront of the grave.

"Yo Sasuke-Teme, missed me? I have great news for you today. I became Hokage yesterday. Oh I apologize I wasn't able to come yesterday. I was knocked out by my daughter. That hurts a lot. I wasn't able to go to my own ceremony to take a hat, konohamoru had to transform into me and take. Haha That kid became Hokage before me. Sakura have second child 3 months ago it's girl. Kakashi-sensei is as always busy reading porn. Seriously that guy never change. He was reading those in Hokage tower too. Everything is fine in konoha, I fulfilled my dream. I just wish you, kaa-san, Tou-san, Ero-senin, Nagato, Obito, Itachi was here with me. I really miss you brother. Why did you have to sacrifice for me?"He started crying after that.

He continued talking like this for hours. No one every thought he lost mind talking to grave like this, because everyone knew how important this grave was to him.

"I will go now. I have job to do as Hokage. I will come back again sometime. See ya later Teme." Said Naruto as he walked away from the grave.

On certain places far away from the world where shinobi were common, Hetrochomia eye opend up. Left eye of the said person was purple with rings and six commas. And his right eye was onyx. His forehead and most of the body was covered with bandages. Slowly getting, he leaned against the bed and looks around. It looks like a house made inside the tree and judging from the smell it was in the middle of the forest. He turned his towards the green light he saw through his eyes. He guessed it was th energy and it was from human but it didn't looked like a chakra and civilian doesn't have those color of energy. He didn't think whether he was alive or not. He can feel his body and can sense people so it was obvious he was alive. He can also see light green energy in atmosphere so he concluded he was definitely not on his dimension. He can't see chakra moving freely in atmosphere in his dimension. He move his hand slowly towards his head and brings down his hair covering his left eye. He does not want to show his eye yet. He will wait for one of the people in this woods to come inside alone then use simple genjutsu that doesn't require sharingan to see if he can use genjutsu against the people of this world or not. If he can then he will extract everything about his this world if not he will have to act he has lost his memory.

After a some time a old woman with pink haired came inside. Seeing her patient awake and sitting she moved at his side and asked _"Oh you are awake?"_

Not understanding what she said he keeps on looking at her. 'It seems like I need to learn language first. Tch troublesome.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A/N) : I know that part might be familiar to most of you. That was from Monogatari-series. Update of this story is not fixed like my other story but I will definitely update.** **~see ya later~**


End file.
